Cold hearted killers
by professional-grell-fangirl
Summary: AU- sebastian is a young prince of hell and Claude is a quiet but arrogant servant who works in the palace. When they unexpectedly meet, will romance bloom ?※ (Contains mild, fluffy yaoi and violent sadistic demons being meany-poopoo-faces in later chapters.)
1. Just one soul

NOTE- This is an alternate universe that might merge into cannon. Like there might be a time skip to season 2, I'm not sure if I would like to add that in yet.

other than that, enjoy!~ :3

* * *

A young boy sighed as he put down the cat plushie he was holding. He looked to be about six years old, his bright red eyes dull with boredom. A tail that trailed out of his behind was wrapped lazily around another stuffed animal of a cat and his horns were twisted and black, but held another smaller cat plushie in them. He got up, letting the stuffed animals fall to the ground and walked over to his bookshelf, selecting his favorite book- a book about the human world. It talked about the animals there, the human's history, it even talked about the boy's race. Demons.

Of course the book says nothing good about demons, and with demons being the narcissistic race they are, the book was decreed to be burned when it was found, but the boy had found it and hidden it, just in time. He opened the book just as a knock came on the door.

"Sir, it's time to go downstairs. Your father and his guest are waiting for you." A maid said, glaring at him. All of the staff in his house hated him, and he hated them back. He hated everyone in this wretched place, it had always been like that and it always would be.

The boy nodded and put the book back, walking out the door of his bedroom. His raven black hair matched the gloomy decor of his palace. As he stepped down the staircase, his eyes rested on a tall man with manipulating red eyes and a mouth set in a frown. His hair was the opposite of his son's- a light orange. He was talking to a woman with a sly smile and rather large breasts, making no attempt to hide them with her choice of outfit- she wore a low cut black dress which accentuated her obviously dyed platinum blonde hair. She was the perfect example of how demons were an incredibly lustful race. The females wore close to no clothing and the males often owned harems.

The boy walked down and tugged on the man's sleeve, barely reaching his waist.

"You requested my presence, father?"

"Ah, yes..." The man said, annoyed at being interrupted. "This is my son, Aryte Reeto Yawest, 5th Prince of Hell. Aryte, this is Duchess Aithco Ooytee."

"I go by 'Sebastian'." Corrected the little prince. He had heard of that human name in his book and had taken a liking to it. He held out his hand for the Duchess to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Duchess Aithco."

"Aren't you a little charmer...~" cooed the Duchess. She instead ruffled his hair and gave a fake smile. "How.. Adorable..."

Sebastian stubbornly fixed his hair again, a small glare appearing on his face. As he walked away, he could hear his father talking.

"He's the fifth son so we don't expect too much of him. He's the runt and his body can't handle eating souls so he's quite weak..."

'I'm not weak!' He thought furiously as he passed by a mirror. Large red eyes stared back at him and he tried to fix his hair again, giving up after a minute. He continued on his way, not sure where he was heading but eventually wandering into what looked like to be a kitchen.

Demons bustled about, putting spices of sin upon pure souls to enhance the flavor. They were obviously preparing for the feast that was sure to come of the King of Hell having a guest. Sebastian wouldn't get any of the souls, of course, he would simply be served his usual portion of human blood since he couldn't eat souls yet. He walked around the kitchen, messing up all the hurrying cooks until he bumped into a demon with dark violet hair and golden eyes. A monotone expression was set on his face as he gazed upon Sebastian sprawled out on the floor from behind his glasses, his mouth turned down in distain.

"What are you doing here, urchin?" The older demon asked the younger in a bored tone as he sat up, his red eyes narrowed in a glare.

"You dare speak to a /prince/ like that?!" Sebastian replied, putting up his 'High and mighty' facade. He would much rather just go back upstairs to brood and read, but the servant's tone irritated the young prince more than anything.

"Prince? You?" The older demon lifted a skeptical eyebrow. Princes of hell were known for their graceful manor and cruel attitude, even when they were young. This boy was beyond clumsy and even though he tried to hide it, he could tell that he was quite timid and confused. He saw flashed of anger, frustration and even sadness reflected in those huge red eyes, framed by long lashes.

'Perhaps this could be the fifth son, the one His Majesty is so disappointed with. The rumors say his body rejects any sort of soul...' He mused as Sebastian reached in his shirt and pulled out his ring on a chain. The black stone was set inside a larger clear one, which in turn was set in a pure gold band. It was the mark of the royalty in Hell and was proof that Sebastian was in fact, a prince.

"Now shut up, servant. Get me a soul to eat." He said defiantly, deciding to try once again to eat a soul. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could teach his body to accept them, instead of throwing them up.

"Are you sure that's wise, Prince Aryte?" He asked, sounding uncaring.

"I said shut up!" He yelled, noticing he was shaking slightly. He clenched his small fists tightly and stood glaring at the larger servant.

The golden-eyed demon nodded and prepared one of the souls that he was planning to use for the feast. He carefully handed it to him and watched silently as Sebastian held it up to his mouth and swallowed it, tensely waiting to see if any pain would follow.

A few tense moments passed but then Sebastian's knees buckled and he collapsed on the ground, curling up in a tight ball and letting out a childish whimper.

"H-help me you idiot!" He screamed out, clenching his jaw.

"I am not permitted to place my hands upon you, my apologies, Majesty."

"Then c-call my father!" The boy screamed desperately, convulsing on the ground. This is what usually happened when he tried to eat a soul and the pain was worse and worse every time he tried. The golden eyed demon was about to send one of the lesser cooks to alert the King of his son's discomfort, but the King strolled in without having to be invited.

"Could you at least keep your screaming down?! We have /guests/, Arythe. Demons aren't supposed to scream. They take the pain and turn it into something more enjoyable, do you understand me?" He asked in a cold furry.

The boy on the ground put up a guarded (although pained) expression on his face and nodded.

"Y-yessir..." He gasped out.

"You, servant. Bring him up to his room and lock him in there so he doesn't make trouble for the Duchess. I don't want anyone disturbing us all night, understand?" He asked the standing servant, not caring to hide how lustful he sounded. Lust was just a part of any demon's personality. They all had a constant craving for pleasure... except for the young Prince.

The head of violet hair nodded and he picked up the boy rougher than need be, slinging him over his shoulder and walking upstairs with him.

"I warned you that it wouldn't be wise..." He murmured, rolling his eyes.

"S-Shut up..." The boy growled with a pained grown. He had grown quieter after his father had scolded him, but not completely silent.

"Yes Majesty."

And that was the last thing the boy heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open and he groggily sat up. He was back in his room and the pain had ceased to a faint ache. He looked around for his favorite cat plushie, the special one he hid because it was considered weak to own such an item to sleep with. They were considered 'fine' if the boy did not sleep with them… According to his father and brothers anyways. The boy retrieved the forbidden toy from under the bed and hugged it tightly.

'Why can't I eat just one soul...? Am I just a failure of a demon..?' He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes and clenched his teeth. No. He was a demon. Demons don't cry. Demons don't cry. Demons don't...

'Dammit.' He thought as a tear dropped down his face.

"Excuse me, sir?" He heard a voice say.

"..." Sebastian wiped his eyes with his fists and looked at who was talking, his face hardening into a cruel mask, although the mask was quite easy to see through. At least the violet haired servant thought so, and he was the one studying the boy's mask at the moment.

"You don't have to put up that mask, you know."

"Shut up. Why are you in my room?!" Sebastian asked angrily.

"That's not important."

Sebastian just then decided that he hated this servant. He was far too arrogant for a servant- how /dare/ he speak to royalty in this manner?!

"Get the fuck out!" He yelled, grabbing a book and throwing at him.

"Calm yourself, my little prince~ won't you at least learn my name?"

"I don't want to know about you, emotionless idiot."

"But isn't that what demons are supposed to be like? Aren't you told to be emotionless by your father? Emotionless, cold, unforgiving, merciless... Many adjectives could be used to describe our race, little prince, but only one phrase truly fits us."

"Shut up!" Sebastian screamed at the servant, who leaned down to make eye contact with him. Staring into those unblinking golden eyes, the boy suddenly felt intimidated and wished he wasn't sitting against the wall so he could back away from the eyes that were now fixated on him.

"We are cold hearted killers. That is all."

Sebastian screamed childishly and pushed him away, his mask slipping for a moment.

"GET OUT!"

"My name is Doate." The servant said as he straightened and made his way to the door. "But you may call me Claude."

As the door closed behind him, Claude smirked. He was sick and tired of being ordered around by royalty and thought it might be fun to see if he could order this young prince around instead. It wouldn't be hard, judging by how the level of fear reflected in Sebastian's eyes heightened when Claude had leaned in.. And how he had snapped and screamed.

But another part of Claude also wanted to help the boy. He was definitely lonely, lost, angry, sad... Half of the servant wanted to experiment with boy and the other half wanted to comfort the over-emotional demon child and whisper to him that everything would be okay.

"Damn child... Making me feel such worthless, human emotions.. or the shadows of them anyways..." He muttered to himself, opening the double doors leading to the kitchen. All of the lesser cooks had left to wander the streets, looking for something to provide amusement. Claude thought it was sick. Sick and filthy were also appropriate adjectives for demons, along with many others, in his opinion. He was unlike most demons, they were a quite arrogant race who thought about nothing but themselves. It was disgusting. Claude moved around the kitchen in the darkness, brooding as his glowing pink eyes lighting the way.

Upstairs, Sebastian stood, slowly growing angrier and angrier.

'That damn servant... Thinking he can get away with that...' He fumed, hugging his cat plushie tighter. 'In the morning I'll go to Father and request to have that demon... that 'Claude' as my personal butler. Then, I'll make him regret he ever met me.'

* * *

**AN-****_IT IS VERY HARD FOR ME TO KEEP A STORY GOING UNLESS PEOPLE TELL ME THAT THEY ARE READING IT AND LOOKING FORWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

**In other words, if you want a chapter two, review and tell me to write chapter two. I was planning on finishing the whole fic before I started to post it but then I was like ah fuck it, it's two in the morning and youtube isn't loading, why not post it?**

**BUT SERIOUSLY GUYS. THAT IS HOW MY BRAIN WORKS. I ONLY WRITE NEW CHAPTERS IF I AM MOTIVATED TO DO SO, AND I GET MOTIVATED BY PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT THEY WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. i'm not just saying this to get you sexy enchiladas to review, i usually don't write more than one-shots because i never finish the multi-chapter ones. ****_IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS, I HAVE TO BE MOTIVATED TO WRITE IT. I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH_****.**

See ya hopefully in chapter two!~ c;


	2. Not alone

A/N~~~~

Holy fucking Sebby in a can, people actually want me to update yayay this has never happened before ;w;

Enjoy chapter two though~~3

* * *

"Father, I'd like to request a personal servant." Sebastian stood in front of his smirking father, his fists clenched and his red eyes set in a determined look.

"You'd like one of the girls to make your bitch? I'm proud of you, Arythe~ You've learned well." His father replied, waving his hand and motioning to the five girls near the edge of the room, dressed rather questioningly.

Boobs.

All sorts of large breasts crowded around the little Prince, who seemed even smaller in comparison to the female demons in sky-high heels.

"N-No!" He called out, pushing his way out of the crowd of demon prostitutes, using his black shiny horns to butt unmoving figures out of his way. "I want the cook. Claude, was his name I believe."

"'Claude'?" Echoed the demon king, lifting an eyebrow. "How many times have I reminded you that demons DO NOT HAVE HUMAN NAMES, Arythe?" He asked in a menacing tone, his red eyes flashing pink. Sebastian shrunk back slightly and bowed his head submissively.

"I apologize, Father. I forget his given name."

The demon King sighed and called up a messenger, whispering something in his ear and then watching as he scurried off, returning shortly after with all the cooks of the palace trailing in his wake.

"Which one is the one you speak of, Arythe?"

Sebastian pointed to Claude, smirking when he that expressionless mask slip to reveal a confused look for a spilt second.

"I want him."

"Him? Are you sure? He seems quite... Confident for a servant. He'll give you trouble."

Sebastian's father said, frowning as the prince nodded.

"Very well... You, step forward." He commanded Claude, waving a jeweled hand. The demon in glasses did so.

"What is your name?" Sebastian's father asked in a bored tone.

"Doate, your Majesty."

"You shall henceforth be my son's personal servant. You must do everything he wishes and he shall punish you if you disobey. Understood?"

Claude's jaw clenched and his hands curled into tight fists, but other than that he continued to keep a blank expression on his face.

"yes, Majesty."

"Good."

Sebastian beckoned for Claude to follow him and turned heel, marching up to his room with as long strides as his small legs would allow him. Claude silently followed, making sure not to show his confusion and anger. Now, he looked like just another demon to Sebastian. And the young Prince was glad of it. Claude both frightened and intrigued him, but at the moment, he was focused on annoying the living shit out of his new personal servant.

"What shall I do first, majesty?" Claude asked, blinking his golden eyes behind his glasses.

"H-huh?! O-oh, uhh..." Sebastian scrambled to think of something, a small blush creeping up to settle on his cheeks.

"You did not have an order in mind when you requested my service?" The elder demon raised an eyebrow, sighing softly. "Forgive me for saying so, prince... But you must think things through if you wish to be successful.."

"Shut up!" Sebastian snapped, his temper flaring up. "My first order for you is to make me taller!"

"..." Claude rested his elbow in one of his palms and rested his chin on the other, covering his chuckle.

"I'm afraid it isn't possible to forcibly make one taller, Young Prince~"

"…"Sebastian's ruby red eyes opened wide and the blush on his cheeks grew darker. "It isn't?!"

"No, the only way to grow is to eat sufficient amounts... Which might pose a problem for you...~" the golden eyes of the older demon glinted with amusement.

"Shut up!" Sebastian ordered again, frowning and puffing up his chest in an attempt to appear bigger.

"As you wish."

The next days were pure torture for Claude.

"Claude, dress me for bed!"

"Claude, kill that spider!"

"Claude, help me reach that shelf up there!"

The golden-eyed-demon sighed and ran a hand through his violet hair as he heard the Prince's haughty voice calling him yet again. He was deeply regretting scaring the boy like that… He had simply wanted to make sure another ruler like the King or the Elder Princes - Sebastian's brothers was not being trained. The current ruler and the heirs were all cruel and evil… one hundred percent demon. But Claude had sensed that this new Prince was different.. he was thoughtful and his eyes… his eyes always reflected his emotions, no matter how hard the young Price might try, his large red eyes shown with whatever he was feeling at the moment. The elder servant found it utterly fascinating.

"CLAUDE! Did you not hear me calling for you?!" Sebastian asked, standing at the top of a stairway, wearing a large black robe that was much too long for him and piled on the cold stone of the floor. "I need your help taking this coat off!"

Claude sighed. The large lake of patience that had laid inside him had run dry. He walked up the stairs to his small Master and leaned down, staring intensely into the red eyes that interested him so. In them, this time he found arrogance, anger, and a small bit of fear.

"I am sick and tired of you ordering me around like a pet, _Your Majesty_." Claude snarled, his eyes narrowing with each word. Sebastian shrunk back slightly but glared back, fear growing in this eyes.

"T-That's what you're here for, dumbass." He spat. "Or must I make it clearer to you? Because you can learn it the hard way if you prefer. My father owns all sorts of torture equipment and-"

"And what?" He interrupted. "You're too weak to use any of them and you have too much pride to ask someone to help you."

"S-Shut up!" The young prince demanded, clenching his fists tightly in a ball. He tried to throw a punch at the much-larger demon but Claude easily blocked it and pinned Sebastian to the wall.

"I'm done playing your little games."

The smaller demon opened his mouth to scream for help but then decided against it, snapping his mouth shut and blinking up at him.

"L-Let me go." He said, swallowing his fear the best that he could.

"And drop the act of bravado. It's not believeable."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he wiggled himself out of the servant's loosening grip. "Get out of my sight!" He screamed and walked back to his room the fastest his little legs would carry him, his clenched fists shaking.

'Snap out of it…' He told himself. 'Stop being scared by him… he's simply a lowly servant….'

A low sadistic chuckle from Claude seemed to follow him down the cold stone hallways all the way to his small room.

'All that I am or have is small..' he sulked, picking up one of his cat plushies and hugging it to his chest. 'I'm small.. my tolerance for pain is small… My room is small… I bet Father wouldn't even notice if I disappeared…' He walked to the far end of his room and selected a book from his bookshelf at random, bringing it back over to his bed and sitting on the floor with his back against it.

'The tale of Will the shinigami…' He read the title silently before opening the large book. He began to read, keeping the book hidden from the door in case anybody decided to walk in, for since shinigamis were the sworn enemy of demons, he would most definitely be punished for reading such an abomination. Sebastian's red eyes lit up with excitement as he read viciously through the book, a grin appearing on his face as he did so. The book was about a shinigami named William who had fallen in love with a woman he was assigned to take the soul of for collection. Will loved the woman so much that he broke the strict rules of the shinigami society to run off with her, with the help of the flamboyant and badass shinigami, Grell. Sebastian found a drawing of the three characters and stared at them, his mouth slightly open. He had been told that shinigamis were monstrous creatures who tried their hardest to kill any demon they met, but these shinigami looked quite friendly, in Sebastian's opinion anyways. They looked the same as humans and the form that demons used when they weren't in their animal forms.

"…" The young Prince's lip poked out in a pout as his thoughts stumbled onto demon's animal forms. He was a failure at turning into his animal, a raven, too.

Not in the mood to read anymore, Sebastian placed the book back upon his bookshelf and laid down on the bed on his stomach, his arms laying flat out above him as he sulked.

'Why didn't I get lucky enough to be a shinigami…' he thought. 'i'd make a better shinigami than a demon and I'd get to be myself there… and I bet they have millions of books to read…'

"Young Prince." A deep voice sounded from the doorway. Sebastian groaned and sat up to find himself facing Claude yet again.

"I told you to get out of my sight," The small voice of the Prince had hardened cruelly.

"My apologies, Majesty," Claude's voice also had a cruel edge to it, but he had contained himself. "But there is someone who would like to see you. She would like to come in here so you two may talk freely."

"She…?" He blinked and then waved his hand. "Very well, allow me time so look presentable."

"Very well." The golden-eyed-demon closed the door as he stepped out of the room. As soon as he had gone, the young Prince ran around his room, hiding his cat toys underneath the cold mattress of his bed and hiding the books that any other demon would be angry with. Finally, he ran a comb through his hair and polished his horns, sharpening his teeth and the end of his tail to a point and to top everything off, he took the ring that usually lived in his pocked because it was much to big for him and placed it upon his ring finger.

"Alright." He called to Claude. "She may enter."

The door opened and a woman with long black hair identical to Sebastian's walked in. Her black eyes framed by long black lashes looked around and settled on the Prince as the door closed behind her.

"Can I help you?" Sebastian asked, giving a small smile.

"No.. in fact, I'm here to help you." She chuckled and smiled back. "Aryte, I'm your older sister. My name is Sorcima."

A gasp dropped from Sebastian's lips before he could help it as his eyes opened wider. He had heard about his sister, his only sibling out of the twenty-five others that could not digest souls either, but she had disappeared before Sebastian had been born.

"You're the one who disappeared and angered Father… right?" He asked, a small grin appearing on his face before he could help it.

"Shh, yes, but I'm not supposed to be here… Father made a promise to kill me if I ever showed my face here again."

"B-But… you're his daughter.." He protested, his red eyes which were still wide showing confusion and shock.

"Do you really think that will stop him?" She gave a sad chuckle. "Oh how young you still are.. And small too…"

"That's not my fault…" Sebastian mumbled. "But aren't you not able to eat souls either?"

"I figured out a way to cure myself and that's why I'm here." Sorcima's voice dropped to a whisper. "But Father won't like it.."

"I won't like _what_, Ex-Princess Sorcima?" A cruel voice came from the doorway. The Prince and the once-Princess looked over to see the king of the demons, their terrifying Father.

* * *

A/N~~~

-inert dramatic DU DU DUHHH music here-

I really hope they're not to out of character ;w;

The warning from the first chapter still applies, i gave up watching cosplay tutorial videos to write this for you sexy enchiladas so feel lucky c;


	3. Don't put up your mask

Annnnnnd here's chapter two!~ Sorry for the evil cliff hanger last time :) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHABNSDJAHBBHFHASDBFHSABF *chokes and dies*

But anywhere, read and make sure to review so i have the motivation to keep this going! Even a simple "please update" is good enough!

* * *

"…." The two stood in a shocked silence, red and black eyes opened wide and staring at their father. The elder's pair of black eyes were the first to hide the surprise and panic clearly showing on her face where the younger's red orbs still clearly shone with those emotions.

"Hello… Father." Sorcima said, bending her knees to curtsy. She held her crouched position before the King but gazed up at him from behind the curtain of raven-black hair.

"You do _not _address me as your father!" The king snapped. "A daughter who runs away and then comes back, seeking to fill the head of my youngest son with lies is no daughter of mine. Have you forgotten my promise?"

"N-No, your Majesty." She mumbled, her gentle voice cracking in fright as Sebastian watched with his eyes still wide.

"Then why come back? Do you have a death wish?"

"I simply wanted to help my baby brother, seeing as nobody else will!" She lifted her head and looked the king in the eyes, silent ally accusing him of being a terrible father.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he clenched his fists. Here he was again, being told that he was to small and weak to do anything. That he needed to be _taken care of. _

"I can take care of myself!" His voice rose to join the clamor of the room.

"This does not concern you, Aryte!" His father yelled.

"Yes it does!-"

"Can't you see that he needs someone to guide him?!" Sorcima made herself heard over the two others. "He's only six-hundred years old!" **((A/N, every 100 years is equilivent to 1 year for humans so in human terms, sebby would be 6 years old.)) **

"I'm fine on my own!"

"No you're not! You're being forced to grow up too quickly!"

"So are all the other demons! Childish demons are weak demons!"

"You just called yourself weak! Aryte-"

"SILENCE!" The King's voice boomed. At a wave of his hand, a burly demon stepped up, holding a green sword that looked to be twisted around itself. "Behold, the great sword Lævateinn! It is the sword which you shall die by, Sorcima."

The girl's black eyes widened and she turned around and grabbed her younger brother's arms. "Listen, to be able to eat souls, you must find our Mother. She is not the same as our other sibling's mothers so don't ask, I would tell you where she is but Father would kill her. Promi-" She stopped in the middle of the word and gasped as the end of the green sword poked out of her chest, the bloody tip of it almost touching Sebastian. "P-Promise me…" She whispered as the light in her eyes almost faded completely and she fell to the floor, breathing shallowly.

"I-I promise…" Sebastian whispered back, his eyes filling with childish tears. She gave a small smile.

"Do not cry here… Father will punish you.." She spoke as lowly as she could. "You have somebody who will lend you their shoulder to cry on already… You just have to realize it…"

"B-but crying is something that only humans do…"

"That's not true. Most demons don't cry, but reapers-" She gasped as another wave of pain racked through her body as if punishing her for saying the enemy of the demons. "Reapers cry too…" She gave a small pained smile. "Aryte… you don't have to pretend to be somebody you're not…"

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something when he felt someone grab his hair and pull him away. He sunk his teeth into his lip to keep from crying out, forgetting that he had sharpened his teeth to points until he felt hot blood drip down his lips.

"Do not listen to a word she says." Hissed his father. "She is an expert at feeding people lies."

"But-…" He protested, gulping.

"No 'buts'!" Sebastian gasped as he felt a flat force hit his left cheek. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had been slapped.

"Get out of my sight. Your room will be moved to the one next to mine so I can keep a better eye on you. Wey can move here. I'll have some servants move both of your stuff."

"B-…" The prince sighed. He had had enough drama. All of his books and cat plushies would be destroyed. Great. Just great. He walked out with his hair over his eyes and turned to the left, walking past Claude with his head down.

"You are dismissed. Go back to whatever you were doing before I requested your service." He muttered as he passed him, not looking up to see the expression of relief that would surely be on the older demon's face.

Claude's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Whatever had happened in there, it couldn't of been good. And now the prince was dismissing him? It must've been worse than he originally thought. Sebastian turned his head slightly as he walked away, enough to see his silent tears that were running down his now bright red cheek. The golden eyes that sat behind glasses that were not needed widened slightly.

"You!" A servant yelled to Claude. " 'elp pack up this little brat's room! We're movin' 'im into 'is brother's room!"

"Of course…" He muttered, glaring at his fellow servant. A small bit of worry edged into his mind as he entered the room. The young Prince's toys and forbidden books that even he wasn't supposed to know about would be found and burned. Wait. No. He hated the Prince. Why was he worrying about something as small as that? Why would he care if the Prince's only joys in life were destroyed? Demons were only supposed to find joy in pain and other sins. They were wired that way. Created that way. Made _specifically _to be evil.

…

_That should be the last of them. _Claude thought as he tucked the last cat plushie in a private box, along with all the books the youngest prince wasn't supposed to have. _I can't believe I'm doing this for the brat…_

_"_You move that to the room and then come back for more!" The demon in charge of it all yelled, his blonde eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Claude bowed his head and picked up the box of forbidden treasures, walking to the room in which the prince was to move in to. As he passed demons coming from the opposite way, also with boxes, he glared at them and hugged the box protectively as if his very life source was in it. As he moved through the now empty hallways, the tinniest of sobs fell upon his ears and he stopped, looking over to where the sound was coming from. …. There was nothing there. Nothing but the stone wall of the hallway.

Wait.

There was a small stone out of place. Shifting the box so he could carry it with one hand. he touched the stone and it moved away, along with some others, to create a small doorway. Claude shrugged and got in, having to almost crawl on the cold floor. He got to the end and tried to stand up, letting out a hiss of pain as his head and sensitive horns crashed into the low ceiling. An unlit candle sat on a ledge of a wall and the golden-eyed-demon snapped his fingers, using a bit of his power to light it.

_Hmm…. Nothing here… _He thought, looking around. The sight to meet his eyes was a small room, it would fit five people, or demons, in it at most. _Perhaps I just imagined the noise? _

Suddenly there was the smallest amount of movement. Any human and even some demons wouldn't be able to detect it, but Claude's eyes narrowed and he turned around to find the young prince trying to sneak out behind him, to the tunnel that lead back to the hall.

"Wait, Prince."

Claude's voice rarely showed such…. gentleness. The prince froze.

"… What?" He asked, straightening his back and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I thought I dismissed you."

"Your voice is trembling, Majesty." Claude informed him as he opened the box and took out the prince's favorite cat toy. He saw him bite his hand to most likely keep tears in, but then gasped as the toy hit him and then fell to the floor. As the small demon turned around, his eyes lightened considerably when he saw what had been thrown at him.

"Kira!" He whispered as he picked the toy up and hugged it to his chest. He gave a happy gasp up at Claude, a small smile creeping onto his face.

_He's still sad, and lost, not to mention confused and angry… But now at least he looks a bit happier. _Claude thought, satisfied.

"I also rescued your books and the rest of your toys." He explained, motioning to the box on the right of him.

"Really?!" Another happy gasp escaped the small demon as he ran over to hold truth to his servant's words. Or ex-servant as he may be.

"Yes, Majesty."

"…" Sebastian's face went sullen at the title Claude gave him. He stopped opening the box and looked down, allowing his hair to shield his face. "…. Don't call me that." He muttered in a shaking voice. "I don't want to be reminded that I'm related to that piece of shit… Call me Sebastian instead. Or just Aryte. Just not any titles."

"As you wish." He walked over and studied the silent child.

"… I just thought… That since she was here… and she was the same as me… I thought…" He broke off with a sob. "I thought I would be less alone! I thought that someone would finally understand how I feel! I thought that… She could help me escape Father and find Mother…"

The young prince cried into his hands, his shoulders shaking with the effort to keep quiet.

"Maj- Excuse me, Aryte… If I may." Claude instinctively sat down and pulled Sebastian into a hug.

"H-Huh?!" The younger asked, his tears stopping from the surprise of the sudden kindness. He hiccuped and buried his face in the rough fabric of Claude,s jacket, butting him gently with his tiny horns.

"I believe I've told you this before…. You don't have to always put up that mask."

* * *

oh by the way, if any one of chu sexy enchiladas want something specific to happen in this fic, put it as a review and i'll consider it :)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEE MORE ADORABLE SEBS AND STARTING TO SHOW EMOTION CLAUDE!~ ;D


End file.
